


Losing My Mind

by halfsweet



Series: Parallel AU [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Awkward Boners, Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: In which Brendon doesn't want to seem desperate to know what Fall Out Boy is planning.-“What?”“Nothing.” Patrick smiles, but Brendon doesn't miss the teasing tone in his voice. “It’s nice to know that my boyfriend is Fall Out Boy’s biggest fan.”





	Losing My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sicklysweetpanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklysweetpanic/gifts).



> I know I said I wouldn't post anything but I just had to write this okay, especially when I've been sleep deprived for a week now and I honest to God haven't slept for 26 hours straight and I'm about to go to lab for possibly 4-5 hours BUT FOB's new song and [this Brentrick drawing](https://sicklysweetpanic.tumblr.com/post/160054533006/looks-at-the-clock-125-am-who-needs-sleep) convinced me to write it

Patrick’s a tease.

He may not look the part, but Brendon knows he is. Hell, he’s seen Patrick being a tease more times than he cares to count. And, usually _(most of the time)_ he likes it. He likes the attention Patrick’s giving him, which usually _(always)_ ends up with them sticky and out of breath and giggly.

But not this case though. He’s all up for his five feet four boyfriend giving him secretive smiles and sly glances, but not when it comes to Fall Out Boy.

 _“Babe.”_ Brendon whines as he is sat on the bed, watching Patrick getting ready to go to the studio. He knows Fall Out Boy has been working on some stuff since last year, if the amount of visits to the studio or Pete’s house were any indication. “Cuddlebug. Come on, I told you about Panic’s album last time. Why can’t you tell me what you guys are working on? S’not like I was gonna leak it to anyone.”

Patrick puts his shirt on and tilts his head back to look at him with that _goddamn_ smile again. Seriously, if Patrick weren’t in such a rush, Brendon would have dragged him back to bed and wiped that smile off his face. With his mouth. And maybe a little bit of tongue.

“If I told you, it would take away the surprise now, wouldn’t it?”

“I can, like, pretend to be surprised?” He tries his luck to pry an answer out of Patrick. He’s aware that he sounds a little desperate now, but damn it. _He just wants to know what Fall Out Boy is planning._ “I’m going to be on Broadway, so I think I’m pretty decent at acting.”

He’s met with Patrick’s amused chuckle, and he huffs indignantly, arms crossed and pouting. “This is unfair. I’m your _boyfriend.”_

“Still doesn’t entitle you to know before everyone else does.” Patrick replies easily as he fishes a black cardigan out of the closet before sliding it on.

“But Panic and Fall Out Boy are under the same label.”

“Irrelevant.” Patrick walks over to him, his black-framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and hair combed to one side neatly. The older man swipes the baseball cap from his head and places it over his own instead.

Brendon scoffs, leaning back on his hands to get a perfect look of his boyfriend. “I beg to differ.”

Patrick just raises his eyebrows in answer, his eyes glinting in amusement. After grabbing his keys, he leans down to give him a kiss. Brendon lets out a whine when Patrick pulls away a little too quickly for his liking.

“Sorry, B.” Patrick grins, though Brendon highly doubts that he’s the least bit sorry. “I’m late, and you need to go for your rehearsal anyway.”

He plops down on the bed with a loud groan. _“Come on._ Is it an album? It’s an album, right?”

When he glances up to look at Patrick for confirmation, the older man is already out the door. “Have fun during rehearsal! Love you!”

He lets out another groan as he slides down the bed until his legs reach the floor, and he blows air out of his nose, brows furrowing.

_Just what in the world is Fall Out Boy planning?_

-

_What the fuck._

With the ever increasing confused comments flooding Fall Out Boy’s Instagram on what seems to be a 10-second long video with a long cryptic caption, he can’t figure out a single damn thing. What’s the meaning of the caption? What’s Mania Entertainment Group? Why Chicago? Why do they need to silence their phones? Why 11 am?

He clicks on the comment section and scrolls through the seemingly endless comments. Maybe one of them has finally cracked the code.

It takes him about fifteen minutes of refreshing the page until a few people mention that the captions are actually a bunch of addresses of cinemas in Chicago. Instead of feeling satisfied that his curiosity has sated, he feels more restless instead.

Patrick still refuses to tell him anything regarding Fall Out Boy. He keeps his lips sealed tight, as does the rest of the band, especially Pete. Motherfucking Pete. He’s the mastermind behind all this.

Though, he has to admit that whatever it is they’re doing, it’s working. Even he’s curious to know. No, not curious.

_Desperate._

He looks at the time on his phone. Mentally calculating the time zones, there’s around an hour left until something’s going down at the list of cinemas. He figures that he can go through his script, have a little bit of practice while waiting until the hour’s up.

He’s just gone through his second line when he gives up, placing the script on the bed beside him and reaching for his phone, opening Fall Out Boy’s Instagram and waiting for something, any update.

He keeps refreshing the page, and before he knows it, it’s already an hour. This is it. He finally gets to find out what Fall Out Boy’s hiding.

Three minutes.

Five minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Thirty minutes.

“Yeah, well. Fuck you too.” He mutters, annoyed and crabby when there’s absolutely no update from the band or even the fans who went to the cinemas. Damn it, why does this time feel so different? It’s like he’s caught up with all the hype.

Wait, he _is._

Groaning in frustration, he places his phone down next to him and stretches out in the middle of the bed before closing his eyes. If he’s caught up in the storm of whatever this is, then that means Fall Out Boy is doing something _big._

Something so big that even _Patrick_ won’t tell him what it is.

He opens his eyes when he feels the mattress dip under his weight. Patrick is taking off his glasses and folding it before placing it carefully on the night stand, then flops backward, his head resting on Brendon’s stomach.

Like an instinct, his hand reaches out to brush Patrick’s hair. He knows that after a long day, all his boyfriend needs is a quiet down time to unwind. So, seeing that Patrick is occupied with Candy Crush and won't be talking to him anytime soon, he picks up his phone again, angling the phone away from Patrick as he opens up Fall Out Boy's Instagram.

_Seriously? No update?_

His thumb keeps dragging the page down to refresh the comments, but there's still nothing new each time. What in the world is happening to those who went to the cinemas?

His lips are tugged down into a frown, and when he feels Patrick's head shift, he looks down to see Patrick staring back at him.

“What?” He asks.

“Nothing.” Patrick smiles, but Brendon doesn't miss the teasing tone in his voice. “It’s nice to know that my boyfriend is Fall Out Boy’s biggest fan.”

“I’m not!” He denies, cheeks flushed as he pulls his phone to his chest.

Patrick doesn’t say anything, only quirking his brows and reaches for his phone before turning the screen to him with a smirk. “Sure. That’s why you haven’t been checking Fall Out Boy’s page for the past ten minutes.”

“I-” He opens his mouth, body stiffening, about to deny again when he slumps his shoulders. There’s no use lying when he’s caught red-handed. He looks up at Patrick again, pulling his infamous puppy eyes. “Babe. Just a hint. Just _one._ ”

Smiling that sly smile of his, Patrick shakes his head before he lifts himself up to change into his pajamas. “You are one curious little _menace_ , aren’t you?”

“As a matter of fact, I take pride in it, actually,” Brendon says with a serious tone, his head nodding solemnly.

“Uh huh.” Patrick replies nonchalantly as he tosses the shirt he’s been wearing and his jeans into the hamper, now clad in soft pajama bottoms and light cotton shirt. He climbs into bed next to Brendon and snuggles up next to him, his eyes closed, Brendon automatically wrapping his arm around him.

 _“Babe.”_ He whines again after a moment of silence. “What is it? Come on. One hint, and I promise I won’t ask you anything again about Fall Out Boy.”

He sighs when Patrick begins to snore softly beside him. There goes his hopes of attempting to get an answer from his sleepy boyfriend. After being together for almost nine years, he should've known better than to try to engage in a conversation with a sleepy Patrick.

Looking at Patrick's tired yet peaceful sleeping face, he drops a kiss on his forehead before deciding to sleep the rest of the afternoon as well.

-

It isn't until a few hours later that he wakes up to find that Patrick is still napping beside him, and also that Fall Out Boy has just updated their Instagram. Another video.

He plugs in his earphones before tapping on the video. The first that he notices is that someone must had recorded it while they were showing this… whatever this is. The next thing that he notices is that everything is in purple hue.

But the thing that he totally doesn't expect coming is the date at the end of the video.

_4.28.17_

It has got to be an album. Or at least, a single. What else could it be?

Well, at least he now knows when it's going to come out. It's just less than a week. He can wait until then.

-

A week, yes.

_Pushing the date back one day early, no._

Brendon has prepared himself mentally for Fall Out Boy's new music, which was s _upposed_ to be on the 28th, _not_ the 27th.

 _Not_ Patrick's birthday.

God, he can feel himself getting an anxiety attack just from thinking about this. This is all coming in a rush, and he barely has time to prepare himself, especially when Fall Out Boy's account (he knows it's Pete, that fucker) uploads three more pictures over the course of five days: a purple wave, a greyscale picture of Patrick in a studio, but the older man was hued purple, and a clock with a set time as the caption.

Whatever it is, it's less than fifteen minutes before something's going down. Patrick's in the bathroom taking a shower, and he himself is sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, staring intently at his phone.

_12 minutes._

He tries to close his eyes for a while, do something that can keep his mind off of what's going to happen in the next-

_Ten minutes._

He takes a deep breath and goes through his playlist, deleting the songs that he never really listened to anymore. He must've been too preoccupied with the task, because when he looks at the time, it's already ten minutes past.

Quickly shoving the earphones into his ear, he opens YouTube and begins to search for Fall Out Boy's latest upload.

And lo and behold.

_Fall Out Boy - Young And Menace_

With a deep breath, he taps on the icon and waits for it to load.

The video starts with the sound of waves, and the moment he hears Patrick’s voice, the hair on his arms and the back of his neck raise with goosebumps. He continues to watch the video, simultaneously finding it weird yet not surprised to find two animal characters in it (what are those, anyway? Llamas?).

Fall Out Boy’s videos rarely made sense anyway; Pete always puts in subtle signs throughout any videos, which won’t make any sense the first few (hundred) times he’s watched, but once he grasps the meaning behind the lyrics, suddenly he can see all the signs as clear as the day.

Another wave of goosebumps hits him when the chorus comes, a mixture of Patrick’s voice in various pitches blending together harmoniously (kinda reminds him of Twin Skeletons a little), but the part that totally catches him off guard is the new Fall Out Boy sound: EDM.

To be honest, he never would’ve thought that artists or bands of their genre can pull it off, but of course Fall Out Boy can.

He rubs at his arms when the song slows down again; it’s like he just got off a high, and now he has to prepare for another wild fucking ride. Just from Patrick’s voice.

Patrick’s voice, _holy fuck._

He’s always had a thing for his voice, it’s no secret to both of them, but damn.

He sits a little straighter this time, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he braces himself for the chorus; his eyes light up when he sees Patrick on the stage in some club (looking very hot, as always).

He finds difficulty in swallowing when the chorus comes again, the bass drop acting like a signal for the hair on his body to rise again, especially with the special effects.

 _“Fuck.”_ He breathes out, his body now hot as his pants suddenly become one, maybe two sizes smaller at the end of the bridge. He knows that pitch all too well. He’s heard it too many times before. He’s had that sound fucking _ingrained_ into his brain.

Other people may not notice it (Brendon hopes to God they don’t), but that _pitch_ —that’s the _high fucking note that Patrick always does whenever he’s getting rawed fast and hard just before he’s about to come._

He fists his hand in the sheets, knuckles turning white from how hard he’s grasping at them. _Holy fucking shit._ If this is their new sound, he can’t wait to hear what the other songs are going to be like.

When the video has finished playing, he’s still staring at the screen, dumbstruck and dazed and _awfully turned on._

“I’m guessing you like our new single?”

Brendon gulps and lifts his head up to meet Patrick, who’s already in his black jeans and shirt and is crossing his arms and _smirking_ at him. “W- Well…” He licks his lips, unable to find a suitable word to describe what he just saw, or rather, _hear._

“Surprised?” Patrick asks again, chin tilted up a little, his tone and expression smug.

Brendon can only manage a wordless nod, too stunned and too horny to move.

When Patrick moves to sit down on the floor near the edge of the bed, he props his elbow on the bed, the previous smirk never leaving his face. “Need some help with that?”

Brendon doesn’t waste his time scrambling to where Patrick is, his leg getting tangled in the sheets in the process as Patrick’s laughter rings in the air.

-

“But it’s your birthday,” Brendon says, his voice a little whiny as Patrick attempts to fix his slightly _(full-on)_ disheveled sex hair in front of a mirror. “Can’t you just cancel the interview and let the others do it? I even took today off so we get to celebrate together.”

“We’ve already scheduled this interview with them months ago, B.” Patrick looks up at him apologetically from the mirror. “I didn’t expect that Pete would release the single a day early. I mean, he _did_ ask me about it, but he said that-”

“-that he wants to celebrate the single together with his best friend’s birthday?” Brendon smiles, already knowing how Pete’s mind works when it comes to his friends. “Don’t worry. I would’ve done the same thing too if I were him.”

Patrick turns around to face him fully, his face softening around the edges that it makes Brendon’s heart melt instantly. “I promise I’ll come home the first thing as soon as we finish all the interviews for today.”

Brendon shakes his head, assuring him that it’s okay, and follows him to the door. Before Patrick can open the door, Brendon wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him back to his chest and softly kissing his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, his cheek, and finally, his temple, then he hooks his chin on his shoulder, gazing up at the older man and smiling adoringly at him. “Congrats.”

Patrick returns his smile as he laces their fingers together, his neck turned slightly so he's resting his forehead against Brendon’s. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just love brentrick okay i'd bend my rules for them


End file.
